We seek support to assure quality administration of major programs in interdisciplinary basic and clinical cancer research, cancer education and training, cancer diagnosis and therapy, and community outreach. It is the intent of the OSUCCC to translate its own and other laboratories' observations into applicable clinical usage and to communicate existing and newly developed therapies, diagnostic procedures and prevention methods to the Ohio Valley Region. The CCSG will provide salary support for directors of vital programs and for key investigators necessary for further Center development. These individuals will collectively help to: (1) Optimally utilize and integrate the cancer efforts extant within the nine colleges at OSU engaged in cancer research; (2) Develop new programs, pilot studies and demonstration projects in cancer research, education, diagnosis and therapy within the OSUCCC and at community levels; (3) Encourage, aid, support and integrate community-run programs which are aimed to meet the needs of the respective areas; (4) Develop interdisciplinary activities between clinical and basic scientists to affect the translation process from laboratory to clinical application; (5) Communicate approved new developments in cancer diagnosis, therapy and rehabilitation to cooperating institutions throughout the Ohio Valley Region; (6) Establish effective cooperation with other existing and developing cancer centers including the National Cancer Institute. The OSUCCC will undergo significant development during the coming years that should culminate in solidification of research programs and has already initiated implementation of an effective Cancer Control program for the region.